The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale
The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale is a 2014 American computer-animated film produced by Amblin Entertainment, Legendary Pictures, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, KazSmith Productions, Crest Animation Productions and Nest Family Entertainment, directed by Richard Rich and starring the voices of Elle Deets as Odette and Yuri Lowenthal as Derek. It is the fifth film in The Swan Princess series, and follows Odette and Derek's adoption of a young girl named Alise along with their defeating the Forbidden Arts. It was released direct-to-DVD and Blu-ray on February 25, 2014 for the franchise's 20th anniversary. A sixth film titled The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today was released on September 6, 2016. Plot Centuries ago, a sentient evil force known as the Forbidden Arts entered Earth from the underworld, intent on destroying all of its rivals for magical power. It learned of a legend that the Swan Princess will bring in an age of goodness, and that pure evil will not survive in her presence, but she can be defeated by a green-colored magical stone. The Forbidden Arts corrupted the legend, making it appear that the Swan Princess will bring despair and destruction instead. A group of unusually large and talking flying squirrels, called the scullions, found the legend and over the years formed a community dedicated to finding and destroying the Swan Princess. When Odette, the Swan Princess, was finally born to King William, the Forbidden Arts tried to use the sorcerer Rothbart to defeat her but failed. In the present, Odette and Derek are pressured by Uberta to have a child, and are unaware that they're being tracked by the scullions, (two in particular, Cutter and Jojo, a pair of "Master Traper" brothers). The Forbidden Arts has joined forces with Mangler, the scullion leader, but is angered at their most recent failure. The Forbidden Arts leaves its cave to burn Odette alive, but is blocked by Odette's power and has to return to the crystal in its cave to recover. A nearby house catches fire instead, where a little girl named Alise's father is murdered . Odette and Derek bring Alise to the castle, and Odette feels a kinship with her because they both lost their fathers tragically. Although Alise refuses to speak, she slowly becomes closer to Odette and Derek, and they decide to adopt her as she has no living relatives. The scullions attack Uberta's castle, kidnapping Alise to lure Odette and Derek away, and locking everyone else in the cellar. Odette and Derek avoid the scullions' traps but Derek is poisoned by Mangler's blow dart. A friendly scullion, whom Odette names Scully, cures Derek and explains about the fake Swan Princess legend and the Forbidden Arts, and reveals that he has been keeping the magical stone safe. The group goes to rescue Alise. While Derek acts as a distraction, Scully sneaks into the scullion village and finds Alise in the Forbidden Arts' cave, but he is unable to rescue her. When the scullions are about to execute Derek, Odette intervenes and explains that all she wants is for her loved ones to be safe. Scully tells the scullions that the legend is a lie and the true evil is the Forbidden Arts. Mangler shoots a poison dart at Odette, which is blocked by Jojo, the younger of the two brothers from before. Odette cures him with an antidote prepared by Scully, and the tablet with the corrupted prophecy reveals the true prophecy about the Swan Princess. At the castle, Uberta and Rogers are about to be punished by the scullions for protecting the Swan Princess, and declare their feelings for each other. Jojo and the other scullions arrive with the real prophecy tablet, proving Odette to be good, and they release Uberta and the captives. The scullion army works together with Derek, Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed to protect the magical stone, but the Forbidden Arts manages to obtain it, gaining its power. Odette and Scully enter the Forbidden Arts' cave to rescue Alise, and are attacked by Mangler. Scully defeats Mangler, but Odette is unable to break Alise's prison. Alise finally speaks up, telling Odette to destroy the Forbidden Arts' crystal. When Odette is unable to, Scully jumps onto the crystal, sacrificing himself to destroy the Forbidden Arts. In the ensuing explosion Alise is freed from her prison unharmed, and she calls out to Odette: "Mommy". The film ends with everyone celebrating the presentation of Princess Alise to the kingdom. A statue of Scully is erected on the castle's garden. Cast * Elle Deets as Princess Odette ** Kathryn S. Hill as singing voice * Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek ** David Osmond as singing voice * Helena Bonham Carter as Queen Uberta ** Susanne Blakeslee as singing voice * John Hurt as Lord Rogers * Christopher Lee as The Forbidden Arts * Christopher Walken as Jean-Bob * Robert De Niro as Puffin * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Speed ** Phil LaMarr as singing voice * Keegan-Michael Key as Scully * Wayne Knight as Bromley * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Bridget * Brendan Fraser as Ferdinand * Danielle Judovits as Princess Alise * Kris Kristofferson as Alise' Father * Michael Madsen as Mangler * Kurt Russell as Cutter * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Jojo * Paul Giamatti as Brodie * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Narrator * Jeff Bennett as Scullion * Roger Craig Smith, Gary Anthony Williams and Scott Menville as Additional Scullions *Debi Derryberry as Little Girl Scullion * Fred Tatasciore as Great Animal * Dee Bradley Baker as Special Vocal Effects * Christopher Daniel barnes and Benjamin Diskin as the Additional Vocal Soloists Songs * "We Wanna Hear from You" * "Get the Job Done!" * "Always with You" * "Right Where I Belong" (end credits) - Charice and Miley Cyrus Sequels A sixth and seventh film were announced, and were released in 2016 and 2017 respectively. External links * http://acmetrailerco.com/home-entertainment/swan-princess-2/ * References Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:2014 direct-to-video films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films directed by Richard Rich Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Animated comedy films Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:The Swan Princess Category:Stage 6 Films films Category:2014 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:Film scores by Simon Franglen Category:Film scores by John Jennings Boyd Category:Film scores by Pieter Schlosser Category:Film scores by Anthony B. Willis Category:Musicals by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater Category:Films with screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Films with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Films with screenplays by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Films with screenplays by John Patrick Shanley Category:Films with screenplays by Irene Mecchi Category:Films with screenplays by Eugenia Bostwick-Singer